


Itch - Supernatural Horror Minibang 2016

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: When an angel leaves a vessel, a bit of their grace is left behind.Castiel has Lucifer's grace inside him. He has to get it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for the [Supernatural Horror Minibang](http://spnhorrorbang.livejournal.com/) story, [Itch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8159263?view_adult=true), written by DarkHeartInTheSky.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  



End file.
